Waiting (revised)
by Cazypup
Summary: Waiting is a very old fic of mine that I decided to rewrite a while ago but now I finally got motivated to write it. So... In a world where turning 18 leaves you the stuck at 18 until you find your soulmate, poor Feli has been waiting for a century.
1. Prologue

Never in my life did I think I would get to this moment or feeling. But before I get into that lets back up a little and explain my complete and utter shock.

Let's go back a century ago. Yes it's been that long. I hate that it has.


	2. Chapter 1

18 years. I've waited 18 years. Should I be happy or worried? I mean, I don't know how long I will have to wait. It probably won't be long, Lovi didn't have to wait very long. Maybe I will have the same luck. Yes! I just have to stay positive. That shouldn't be too hard.

Especially with the fact that I can hear Lovi whistling from here in the bathroom. It's odd since he never does that but it's funny. He probably thinks that I can't hear him. I never knew he was so good at whistling.

I left the bathroom trying to be as quiet as possible. I made my way down to the kitchen. He luckily didn't hear me. Though, it was a surprise to see him cooking and dancing along with the whistling. Soon enough, I was whistling along. He didn't notice until he turned around with a plate of eggs. He screamed as I laughed. He eventually calmed down.

"How long were you there?" He set two plates of food on the table before sitting down.

"Long enough."

"Psh, sit down and eat your damn food." I did as told.

"So, why are you in such a good mood?" He kept looking down at his plate.

"That's none of your business." He looked up, grabbing his plate as he stood up. "I have to go."

"Oh, alright." I hadn't noticed how quickly he ate. "Have fun wherever you are going!"

"Thank you I will, have a good day Feli." Before he was completely out of the door, he turned to me. "And happy birthday Feli." He gave me a slight smile then left.

~10 years later~

I came back from another day of work. The same job for the past ten years has been tiring. I swear they would keep me forever since I'm still 18. I thought that by now I would have found my soul mate. This is usually when most find their soulmate. I shouldn't think about it too much, it's too stressful. It will happen eventually.

Eventually..

"Hola Feli!" I couldn't help but smile at Toni.

"Toni!" I still don't understand how someone so cheerful could be Lovi's soulmate. It's odd but it's adorable to see them together. Through, where is Lovi? "Where's Lovi?"

"He's at the market getting things for dinner."

"Alright, well, I will be upstairs." I took off my coat, putting it in the rack then went up to my room.

I felt like drawing. If only I knew what to draw. A flower might do.

"Feli! Time for dinner!"

"Coming!" I looked at the unfinished sketch. A half done rose. I don't know why but there was just something off about the rose.

"Feli!" It's most likely nothing. I put down the sketch on the desk and went down for dinner. I sat down at the table, everything had already been served. Lovi had made my favorite, pasta. I hadn't noticed at first but everything was silent. I looked to Lovi and Toni confused. "Uh, Feli, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Well, uh...we're going to sell the house."

"Wha-why?" I could tell I was already going to cry.

"Toni and I want to move to the city, to open up a restaurant."

"I could stay here then."

"No, we-I want you to go with us to the city. So you can make yourself a new life there. You could work with us at the restaurant."

"I..." I stood up and went back up stairs to my room. Upon shutting the door I saw the sketch on the desk. I could see the problem with the rose now.

It's trapped in time.

It can't wither.


	3. Chapter 2

**~10 years later~**

"Feli, hurry up!" Lovi called.

"I'm coming just hold on a minute!"

"We have to open up!" I quickly tied the apron. Smoothing it out as I looked myself in the mirror. I looked fine. All the same as usual. While Lovi has aged and sagged ever so slightly, I stay the same. It's odd seeing that.

A quick glance at the little sketch of the flower I stuck into the corner of the mirror reminded me that it was just how it is. Can't change it. Thus, I was off and running downstairs.

The restaurant was small. Of course, being at the corner and attached to apartment buildings and all. It was nice. Nice new black and red chairs and a checkerboard pattern to match. A counter next to the kitchen door on the other side of the room which was my place to be.

Nothing like another of pouring coffee and taking orders with my big brother and his husband. Truly there's nothing else like it.

"Lovi!" I called out. All I got was silence. I better check the kitchen since Lovi loves to be in there. A few long and hurried strides later, I was at the door. And I heard a bit of noise coming from it. I pushed the door a bit.

"Don't you think that he should go and do something with his life?" _Toni?_ "You can't keep holding onto him."

"Oh come on, as if selling our child home wasn't enough." _Lovi_. "I know I should hold on so tightly but he's my brother. Unlike you, I care about my brother."

"Lovi, it's been twenty years."

"I know that."

"He needs to go out into the world or he might not make it in the future. Who knows how many more years he'll have to wait so it's best to prepare him now."

"You say that like I don't let him make his own decisions. He can if he wants to move on. Doesn't mean I won't protect him in the meantime."

"Lovi, you're going to have to let go some time."

"I know but...I'm afraid he doesn't know that."

I would cry over this. I can feel it coming on to me but I can't quite get there. Probably because I've thought about all this. I know I should move on with my life. I know I should let go of Lovi. But I don't want to. I can't bear the thought of it because I'm scared of what could happen.

If I have to wait much longer I'll probably see him wither away and die. And that scares me. So I hold on as if losing him were to happen tomorrow. He's all I have.

But I hate him too. I'm envious of him. He has all I want. He can age, he can be an adult, he can have someone to love. It's not fair. Not fair at all. I'm used to this. This conversation. One never said aloud until now. It's an endless one with myself where it ends with them.

Getting up was a bit hard with my legs feeling like lead. It didn't occur to me until now that I slumped down to the floor. I must be going insane.

I dusted myself off and went to my usual place behind the counter to get the coffee ready. The same old plastered-on smile put up so they couldn't notice. I hated it but it gave me a bit of hope that it would one day be real. .

"Oh good, you finally got down here." I jumped a bit at Lovi's voice.

"I'm sorry I took so long." I looked at him. He had this sad look on his face.

"It's fine." He sighed out.

"Well, you're in a grumpy mood today."

"I'm always in a grumpy mood." I chuckled a bit at that. It was true no matter how you looked at it.

"There's no reason to be grumpy, after all, the Great War has finally ended." I widened my smile. "No need to worry as much now."

"You have a point." His lips twitched up for a second. "That's the smartest thing you've said all week."

"Oh brother dear, you won't be laughingwhen you realize that I make better coffee than you."

"You do not."

"Face it, I do!"

"You do not!"

"Yes I do!" I cheered in a singsong voice while pouring him a cup of coffee. "Which is why you drink it everyday." I gave a smirk and handed him the cup.

"You've gone mad with power."

Coffee is hardly power but I suppose it is now. .


	4. Chapter 3

**~10 years later~ (sexual stuff incoming)**

I told Lovi that I could be responsible and independent. A partial lie.

I mean, it's New Year's eve, I'm sure e expects me to drink. It's a night of celebration after all. He's probably drinking right now too. Hell, he's probably drunk and the countdown hasn't even started. It's funny.

I, myself, may just be bordering drunk. I'm not the only one. I'm at a bar for God's sake I'm definitely not the only drunk or bordering on drunk. It's fun! Thrilling even. I'm in a room with a bunch of strangers who are here for the same reason. Simple fun to celebrate making it thus.

It's kind of weird thoug, I think I was worried about something when I came here. I can't quite remember what it was.

"It's a little strange to sit here in the corner of a crowded bar don't you think?" A man sat down on the stool next to me. It took me a second to process him being there. He seemed tall. Pale, with white hair that only made him look a bit bald. It worked but the idea sounded kind of funny. His red eyes were quite interesting though. A big contrast.

"Not like I have friends." I gave a crooked smile. Maybe I am drunk.

"Even stranger." He swayed a bit meaning he probably drank as much as I have. He had a bit of an accent too. German I think.

"You're silly yourself with all while and lizard eyes."

He laughed. "That's a new one."

"What?"

"I've been called marble eyes, the devil, inverted human, but never lizard eyes."

"Who do you talk to?"

"People as strange as you."

"You like strange?"

"I'm strange myself so, of course."

"Makes sense." This man was fun. We both just smiled at each other for a moment in amusement with each other. There was this wave of something that hit me while looking at him.

He was attractive. Perfectly sculpted, young. From the way his button up fit him, he seemed fit too. I licked my lips.

"Want to get out of here?" I simply nodded eagerly in response.

We left quickly.

Without much thought, I lead him to my apartment. I don't remember the walk there. All I remember is the door shutting and how desperately we gripped each other.

Another wave of that feeling came to me. My mind was sure as hell foggy but I could clearly click things together. Lust. God, am I desperate.

Ripping off his clothes seemed like a great idea. A much faster way to get the pesky barrier off. My thoughts weren't blank when he gripped my hips and grinded onto me. It felt like nothing else. And soon enough, we were both desperate to keep it up all while trying our best to remove the ever so irritating clothing.

While catching for breath, my head decided to clear up again reminding me that I was yearning for something else entirely. My chest ached for a few seconds. The thought leaving me as quickly as it came due to a sensational thrust.

God, we need to hurry. He seemed to be thinking the same thing as he stopped his thrusts and completely pulled back. "Bedroom." Was all he mumbled and with out a thought I pulled him to it.

We practically fell onto the bed. Our clothes suddenly all gone. An amazing thing but I must be drunk as all hell if I keep blacking out ever so slightly. It's probably just all too much. Such a depressing year to end off with an exhilarating bang. Such hard work to make a life of my own for once. Such loneliness and desperation building up with each passing day.

I said I would be independent. This is being independent although not responsible. Sure, having sex with a man I met at a bar and don't know anything about is irresponsible and near dangerous. It's the best thing to happen to me in years. And hardly anything has happened in years.

Who knows, maybe I'll see him again. He could be my soulmate. Hell if I know. Hell if I care. All I care to know is that I deserve this.

I deserve every last second of this.


End file.
